A New You
by nobohiro07
Summary: what if Hermione was really not a Granger? What if she was adopted and she was the long lost daughter of a known pureblooded family? Will Draco finally see her in a new light? Will Hermione hate Harry and Ron forever after a certain incident? Read to find


A girl with long brown hair and soft waves and had soft brown eyes stood in front of her full-length mirror, wearing a black tank top and a white short (when I say short, I really mean short!). She stood 5' 8" in height and had long tanned legs and a flat belly. She is Hermione Anne Granger, a 17-year-old witch and the smartest in their generation. She is on her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few days ago, she received a letter claiming her position as Head Girl. It was a dream come true for her and her parents were very proud of her. She had worked hard for that position since she was in first year. And this is her story from her point of view.

"Mom? Dad? Is there anything wrong?" I asked nervously as I went to her parents' study where father had summoned me. My parents eyed each other nervously as if scared of something that would happen.

"Honey, we have to tell you something important." father began, as he held mom reassuringly. I wonder what's wrong with them. Did someone die?

"I'm listening." I replied instead. There's really something bothering them. I wonder what that is.

"You see, honey, your father and I were very eager to have a child but your father was rather, lets say, incapable of having children." mother told me in a tiny voice I hardly recognized.

"Wait, wait, wait. I don't get it. If he was incapable of having children, then, he's not my father. Oh, no. Omigod. Don't tell me…oh, good grief…" I said having hard time breathing.

"Honey, were sorry. We didn't mean to keep it from you for this long but we didn't feel like it was the right time. Now however, we decided you have the right to know the truth. Hermione, love, you are adopted." Mom told me sobbing. And I felt crying myself but I controlled the tears that are starting to form. I didn't want people seeing me break down even if it was my parents.

"Why didn't you tell me! You knew I would've understood! You knew but you never told me!" I screamed indignantly before I ran to my room. As I ran to my room, I could hear mom calling me to come back and dad comforting her. If I weren't too upset, I would've went back and apologized to them but I was too upset to care. Right now all I could think of was why my biological parents gave me away. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning wondering what happened the night before. I had planned on hanging out with Clarissa Evans (and no! she's not related to Lily Potter!), my best friend whose house was just from across theirs. She is a witch and a pureblood too. She attended Beauxbatons and on her 7th year too. We've been friends since forever. Suddenly, it struck me and remembered last night's events clearly and started crying again. It was half past 10 when I stopped crying and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I dressed in a black halter top and a denim short skirt with black boots and wore my hair in a ponytail. I took out my dark gray shades and wore it to hide my puffy eyes. I went downstairs, knowing that my parents had already left for work. To my surprise, mother was at their living room, waiting for me. I hesitated for a moment before I greeted her.

"Good morning, mom" I greeted her before I started to head for the door to leave.

"Honey…" mom started and I stopped walking. "Can we talk before you leave?"

I hesitated before I turned to seat across from her.

"Mom, I'm sorry for…for last night." I choked the words out. Mom went to seat beside me and stroked my hair lovingly.

"Love, no matter what happens, you're still our little Hermione. You are always my little angel." mom told me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I hugged her as I started crying again.

"Oh, mom. I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry." I told her in between sobs.

"Shhhh…its ok. I'm sorry too for not telling you the truth." mom said as she caressed my back. "Aren't you going to Clarissa's?"

"Yeah." I said as I broke our hug and wiped my eyes then started to laugh. "Gosh, mom, I never thought you were so emotional."

"Wait till you see your father cry." Mom told me laughing and I laughed with her.

"Mom?" I started

"Yeah?" she answered as she wiped her tears.

"Can we talk again later?" I asked as I looked at her expectantly.

"Of course, honey. Of course." She told me as she smoothed my hair.

"Ok. I'll see you later." I told her as I got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok." She said as she stood too. I started for the door then, turned to face her again.

"Mom, don't you have work today?" I asked curiously.

"I called sick today." She grinned at me and I laughed. Sometimes my mother is really unpredictable.

"Bye, mom!" I called before I went to Clarissa's, wearing my dark glasses. When I was at their door, I knocked and waited for the door to open. A few seconds later, Clarissa opened the door with her hands on her hips. She had strawberry blonde hair that went down to her hips and beautiful green eyes. She also had an amazing figure that any girl would want. Well, except for me maybe. Even Clarissa would admit I had a better figure.

"You were supposed to meet me last night! Where were you!" she asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Hello to you too." I told her sarcastically as I removed my glasses to let her see my puffy eyes.

"Omigod! What happened to you? You look like hell!" she told me as she moved out of the door to let me in.

"Thank you very much, Rissa. You really know how to flatter me." I told her sarcastically with narrowed eyes. She just grinned innocently at me and led me to her room. Her parents were working for the Ministry; so, they were seldom home. She opened the door to her room and we went inside. I sat on her bed and took a chair and sat across from me.

"So, care to tell me the details?" Rissa asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright but no interruptions, ok?" I told her and I started my story.


End file.
